another life
by persona3adict
Summary: HIIEEE! what do you mean we're the only ones that can defeat those thing called shadows! Ehh? I'm also a persona user? and why is the school transforming into a monstrous tower at night! and there's also a mysterious murderer lurking in town? EHHH! I have to keep it a secret from the vongola? and wait... you're saying that you resurrected from the dead?
1. meeting

Yay! A persona and katekyo hitman reborn crossover. It was just an idea that suddenly popped out of my mind so I'm not sure if it's really that great. I hope you guys will enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own both parties.

* * *

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ PERSONA ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_**No one can escape destiny...**_

_**Once it finds you...**_

_**You can never escape it...**_

_**But you can change it...**_

_**If you have the will...**_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ PERSONA ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

* * *

Never in my whole 16 years of life have I encountered something like this.

The streets were dyed red by blood, the people who once filled the busy streets turned into coffins. The sky turned into a mysterious green.

I ran and ran as I tried to get away from the horrible sight. I suddenly tripped on nothing and fell. Guess my feet gave away.

I screamed, scared at the sight in front of me.

A black monster which wore a blue mask suddenly went near me, with swords in its 3 hands. I hyperventilated and closed my eyes.

Guess this was going to be the end of me.

I waited for the monster to attack me but it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw a guy that's the same age as me who stood in front of me with a sword in his hand and a gun strapped on his left thigh. He had blue hair and gray eyes. His bangs covered his right eye. He wore a uniform that I was not familiar with.

Maybe he's visiting the town.

I repli. He smiled as I stood up. He returned his gaze to the monster and ran towards it. He slashed his sword on the monster which caused the monster to disintegrate.

"are you okay?" He asked as he approached me and reached out a hand. I took it and nodded hesitantly.

"...tell me is this your first time experiencing the dark hour?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"t-the dark hour?" I asked. He sighed.

"It's what we call this phenomenon. It's actually a hidden hour that only a few can experience if they have the potential" I gulped. What does he mean potential! And a hidden hour? Gokudera would really love to experience this and think that this would be the work of UMA'S.

"A-ano what are those Monsters called?" I asked.

"They're called shadows"

"O-oh" well they do look like shadows...

"By the way, what's your name?" He asked rather calmly.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada" I answered.

"Minato Arisato" He extended a hand " Nice to meet you" He added. I shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Same here. T-thanks for helping me out there"

"No problem" with that he walked away. Out of sheer fear of getting attacked by another monster I decided to follow him.

He seemed to notice me and stopped. I looked at him curiously. He grabbed something from his pocket which looked like the gun that was strapped in his thigh.

"Here take this" He said. I hesitantly took it and gripped it as though my life depends on it. Of course I know how to use a gun since Reborn, my sadistic tutor, taught me by force (even though I never wanted to learn).

"It's a special gun. You'll learn how to use it eventually"

"I-I-I know how to use a gun" I told him nervously, trying not to offend him. He smiled again.

"As I've said it's a special gun." He repeated. I nodded, not exactly understanding what he meant.

We continued to walk until we reached my house, before we bid ourselves goodbye, a shadow suddenly appeared and attacked Minato. Minato gasped at the sudden attack which made him let go of his sword. His hand bled and I just stood there, shocked, as he grabbed his gun and...

...pointed it in his head.

I gasped.

He's attempting to do you suicide! I have to stop him! I tried my best to move my legs but failed. He pulled the trigger and muttered his last words.

"Per...so...na"

Then a blinding blue light surrounded him, and a mechanical body appeared, with a harpon it's back. It had a long red scarf that hung on its neck and what seems to be a speaker on it's 's white hair was identical to Arisato-kun and it had red glowing eyes.

I just stared at it in awe as it defeated the shadow.

Minato sighed and looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Sawada behind you!" He shouted. I looked behind me and saw a shadow. I avoided its attack and kneeled on the floor to kick it. When I hit it, it went backwards. I gasped. Why didn't it disintegrate? Maybe the impact wasn't enough. I grabbed my pills that was hidden in my pocket and wore my mittens. I swallowed a pill and closed my eyes. My mittens turned into gloves and a flame appeared on my forehead. Minato stared at me as I started to attack the monster.

I punched it with my glove but then the shadow defended itself with its sword. I 'tched' as I stumbled backwards. Wow, who would've guessed that the shadow could be so powerful?

As it started to advance towards me, I mimicked what Arisato-kun did and pointed the gun on my head. Maybe it's just like the dying will bullet, were in I'll be reborn after I died. I pulled the trigger and suddenly shouted a word.

"PERSONA!" a gentle blue light surrounded me as I stared at the 'persona' above me.

The persona was wearing a shining silver robe, it had orange angel wings and it wore a mask of some sort that had unique engravings. It was surrounded by a mysterious circle. It wore gloves similar to mineand some sort of weird things on its arm.

"Uranus!" I shouted as it emitted fire which made the shadow disappear. I sighed and looked at Arisato-kun as I panicked.

"Arisato-kun please come inside I'll treat your wounds!" I exclaimed. He shook his head and walked towards me; he grabbed my arms and looked at me in the eye.

"Don't tell this to anyone." I nodded as he sighed. He walked towards the opposite direction and raised a hand, signalling his farewell.

"Ano~ what about your gun?" I asked.

"You keep it but be sure to hide it." He said, not looking back. When he was out of sight, everything went back to normal.

This was super creepy.


	2. New student

Yay! Thanks guys for the reviews! Wow 3 reviews and it's only the first chapter! I'm sooo grateful! Thanks again~ Sorry if I haven't updated my stories in a long time, I was so busy with school and all that I didn't have that much time to chill and update my stories. Oh yeah I'll be on Hiatus in all of my stories buuut I'll try to update them as quickly as I can. Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 and Katekyo hitman reborn

* * *

I woke up in an instant as my alarm clock rang in the tone of Namimori Middle, thanks to Hibari-san. I sat up, stretched a bit and stared at the scene beyond the window. Namimori still looked the same, so peaceful and tranquil. No spec of blood can be seen anymore and the coffins were gone.

Was that...all a dream?

I hoped that it was a dream but it was WAY too realistic to be a dream.

I sighed and scratched my head. I must be way too stressed because of school. Luckily, Reborn is in Italy with the ninth preparing for my coming of age ceremony and my inheritance. The inheritance ceremony was supposed to be done when I was still in middle school but I asked the ninth to let me graduate from high school first.

I was glad that the ninth granted my request with a smile.

I stood up and accidentally stepped on something...metallic. I looked down and saw the 'gun' that the guy gave me yesterday. I picked it up and analyzed the gun. It seems to be a normal pistol with the word 'S.E.E.S' indented on it. This gun doesn't seem to require bullets... The person that gave this to me...

Minato Arisato.

Such a mysterious person, I doubt that he's just a normal teen on vacation. Plus, he was wearing a uniform of a school. He seemed kind enough to help me but...He's just...plain mysterious. My intuition is telling me that he's a trustworthy person, and my intuition is always right.

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom shout.

I decided to shrug this off for a while and went on with my usual morning routine.

I sighed and scratched my head, since when was I this calm?! Oh yeah, I grew up with the Vongola..

* * *

"TENTH, GOOD MORNING! I'm sorry I wasn't able to accompany you last night and didn't wait for you outside your house this morning! I'm terribly sorry!"

"Maa Maa, Hayato~ I'm sure Tsuna understands that you had to take care of some things regarding the mafia~ "

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK! I'm the right hand man of Tenth! Of course I should apologize when not around him!? What if something happened to him!? Also, STOP CALLING ME BY MY FIRST NAME!"

"Hahahaha Hayato calm down"

I smiled at the usual arguments and daily bickering of my best friends and also guardian, Hayato and Takeshi. They continued arguing while I just laughed at them, since I'm so used to it.

I still can't believe that the school idols hang out with me, dame-Tsuna. Up until now I'm still Dame-Tsuna in the eyes of our other schoolmates and bullies, I have a lot of friends now; namely Kyoko-chan, Haru (Who transferred to the same school as us when we entered high school), Hana, Onii-san (Ryohei), Hibari-san (At least I think we're friends),Chrome and even Mukuro (forced to transfer) .

My life has dramatically changed thanks to Reborn, I don't think the surprise I get thanks to the Vongola could be as bad now.

At least...That's what I thought.

"Settle down now class. I have some announcements to make before we start class"

We did the usual greetings to the teacher. The class was oddly silent as the teacher said her next words.

"It may be of short notice but we have a new transfer student. He came from Gekkoukan, a school located on Port Island City, and transferred here because of reasons that aren't worth mentioning. Please come in"

The sliding door opened and a familiar bluenette went inside the classroom. I gaped and stood up in an instant, the class looked at me with shocked faces, since I suddenly stood up.

"A-Arisato-kun!" I exclaimed unconsciously. He smiled at me kindly, which made some girls squeal for no reason.

"Hello Sawada-san. We meet again." He said calmly. I nodded. What is Arisato-kun doing here?!

Takeshi poked my back and asked in a curious tone.

"Do you know each other Tsuna?" I snapped back to reality and looked at everyone. I laughed nervously and sat down.

"W-Well he-"

"We met each other yesterday. I was lost and he helped me" He said smoothly. I nodded and Takeshi smiled and nodded as well. I looked at Hayato, who glared daggers at Arisato-kun. The teacher coughed and all of us went quiet again.

"Now that's done, please let the transfer student introduce himself properly" The teacher looked at Arisato-kun and he nodded and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Arisato, Minato though I would prefer it if you guys drop the honorific's and just call me Minato. Nice to meet you all"

After the introduction,the teacher assigned Arisato-kun to sit on the back near the window then classes went by smoothly. When it was already lunch time, Takeshi and Hayato invited me to lunch on the rooftop, as usual, and I told them that I'll just catch up. They exchanged glances with each other and nodded, saying that they'll wait for me there. I smiled at them and they rushed off.

I walked towards Arisato-kun who listened to music with his earphones and stared off the window.

"Arisato-kun?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Sawada-san.. Didn't I tell you to just call me Minato?"

"E-Eto..Minato then..You can just call me Tsuna as well" He nodded.

"Tsuna, is there a problem?" I looked at him seriously.

"About last night.." He nodded and stood up then suddenly walked towards the door. I stared at him curiously.

"If you want your questions to be answered follow me" He walked out of the classroom. I raised my eyebrows and followed him with hopes that all of my questions will be answered.

I looked at Minato's back nervously as he stopped by a fence, separating the school from the abandoned school building.

The abandoned school building was the old Namimori high. Namimori high was once a small school but because of the population increase, they made a new, better and bigger building, thus abandoning the old one.

Some students say that the old building is now haunted, I guess Minato doesn't know about this.. I hope he won't jump on the fence and walk towards the building..

Minato jumped off the fence and proceeded to walk towards the old building. I gulped and climbed the fence then fell off face flat in the most not gentle way possible. I sat up slowly and he extended his hand. I took it and said a small 'thanks'. We continued to walk in silence, and it was the awkward silence type. Ugh, I hate those...I tried to talk but...A tense atmosphere surrounded Minato so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"We're here"

I stared at the old building and shuddered. This place is so creepy. Why do we have to talk here?! He stared at me for awhile and said:

"You know we can just talk inside but...Someone is watching us. Whoever they are...but..If we go in here...Something will happen." I looked at him with a curious and fearful look.

What if he was one of those dead bought back to life cases and he decided to haunt me so that he can take my soul or something!?

"HIEEEE! I don't want to die!" I accidentally shrieked and grabbed my head. Oh damn I must've looked pathetic! I heard a small laugh from Minato and he shrugged as he opened the door.

"Go inside and you'll see"

I slowly walked inside and stood my ground in shock. This place...Looks like the scenery from last night!? Minato grabbed my shoulder and told me in a monotone voice.

"Welcome to the place that started the dark hour here in Namimori. The labyrinth in which I prefer calling...Hell"


End file.
